


Forever

by bellaceranski



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/F, jamko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaceranski/pseuds/bellaceranski





	Forever

“What time do you work till?” She asked as she was walking to her car. 

Jamie fumbled with some papers on his desk, “uh 9, listen Ed I have to call you back.” He said quickly as a few officers were standing outside his door.

Her voice went low, “okay, I'll see you. Love you…” she said waiting for an answer back.

“Love you too babe,” he responded and hung up to the phone. Most of the time he would stay on the line with her until she got to her car. When they we're still partners, they would get out at the same time and he could walk her to her car and make sure she got there safely. 

She continued to walk the block and turned the corner. It was just her on the street, all the bodegas were closed, lights were all off. She heard footsteps crawling closer. She continuously glanced back at her phone and her surroundings. She grasped on to her phone and turned her head behind her when she didn't see anything. 

“Sarge!” The officer said as he came into to Jamie's office out of breath. “We located him, he's on the corner of 5th and 7th. We need to move in now if we're gonna catch him.” He projected.

Eddie glanced back down at her phone. She clicked on Jamie's name and listened to phone ring.

“Alright move in,” he called out jumping out of his chair and grabbing his weapon. He walked out the door and his phone started ringing. Eddie's face appeared on his home screen. 

It went straight to voicemail. She tried once more and the same response. Her heart was pounding, she heard the noise getting closer and closer. Her walking speed quickened. A sharp pain was felt on her neck and everything went black.

10:50p.m.

Jamie turned the corner and parked. He and three other RMPs followed behind. He turned the corner on the street and slowly started moving in. He did a double take before making a sprint. “Stop!” He screamed to other officers. 

Eddie's car.  
Her car was in the same spot she left it when she called into work this morning. “that's her car.” He yelled making a beeline to his RMP. 

“that's her car.” He repeated.

A bunch of the same responses were heard. “Whose?” 

“Eddie.” He said quieter. He had his mind focused on one thing. 

He hopped on the driver's side and reached into his pocket for his phone. It was still lying on his desk at the 2-9. “Tuna, I need your phone.” He commanded. When he didn't react quick enough, “Tuna, now!” 

He dialed her number and there was no response. “Tell the guys to trace her phone. He's got eddie.” 

“Sarge ESU has a trace. 1546 main avenue.” He called out through the speaker.” Jamie sped through the street and to the house on the corner. 

“On my count we move in, 3, 2, 1, go, go, go!” He yelled. His gun in his hand he moved up and down the house and the only words he kept hearing, “clear.”

He yelled her name as he went through the house. He made his way into the basement and called her name again, without a response back. A curtain was covering part of the wall. He pushed it open and revealed a door. He broke the lock as he pushed it open. 

Tears were rolling down her face. The other officers went to cuff him, and Jamie leaned down untying Eddie. Her hands were swollen. “Did he hurt you?” He asked. She shook her head no and broke down. “Okay, okay.” He held on to her tight and kissed her head. “you're okay.”


End file.
